(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to microphone systems. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods of improved sound capture within and near a drum or other instrument.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,525,039 by Steele discloses an electronic bass drum comprising loud speakers, an internal amplifier system and other components. U.S. Pat. No. 7,723,596 by Kelly discloses an internal microphone support system allowing a standard microphone to be placed within a drum. Kelly uses a plurality of hanger members and connector members. U.S. Pat. No. 7.968,780 by Millender et al discloses an insert for a double membrane drum in an effort to change the tonal qualities of the drum. U.S. Pat. No. 8,170,258 by Wells discloses a support bar system placed within a drum to support a microphone.
The prior art presents several shortfalls in that complicated and cumbersome components are used to alter the sound of a drum or to secure a microphone within a drum. Such prior art solutions are not well suited for the rigors of road tours or for drummers of limited means. The prior art solutions also fail to capture the true tonal qualities generated by high end drums. Thus, there is a need in the art for the presently disclosed embodiments.